Anthology of Interest Three
by cartoonlover27
Summary: The Futurama Crew uses the What If machine.
1. Chapter 1

Futurama

Anthology of Interest Three

It was a sunny day in New New York, and all of the Planet Express Crew were in the building, testing out the What if Machine (again).

" Okay Zoidberg, the who ask machine selected you to ask first."

" Yippee! What if Zoidberg was rich?"

" Like that would ever happen." Leela mumbled.

The machine went off and started showing the alternate reality.

" Hello my dear friends! Money for everyone!" Zoidberg said, throwing it around.

" I'm telling you John, winning the lottery was the best thing that ever happened to you. You have a beautiful house, good friends, and.." Fry was cut off by Amy walking in and saying," And you have me." she said flirtily kissing him.

On the opposite side of the machine, Amy vomited multiple times.

" I think we've seen enough." she said.

That's all! For this chapter anyway. Next chapter will be Leela.


	2. Chapter 2

" Okay Leela. It's now your turn to try the what if machine." the professor declared.

" Hmmm... What if I had never met Fry?"

" Aw snap!" Bender commented.

" Shut up!" Fry exclaimed.

The scenario started.

Leela was tapping her fingers on her Cryogenics Lab desk, bored out of her mind.

" Ugh.. I hate my job." she muttered to herself.

" Leela you know the rules. You gotta do what you gotta do." her boss told her.

" Yes sir." she mumbled sarcastically.

As she packed up her things, she ran into a man.

" I'm sorry." she said sweetly.

" That's alright. My name's Chaz."

" My name's Leela."

"How about you make it up to me. Dinner tonight?"

" Sure. Eight o' clock at Elzar's?"

" Okay. By the way I'm the mayor's aid." He flashed his badge, arrogantly.

Leela blushed and giggled.

Leela realized that night that he was a jerk, but she was lonely so she stayed with him. They went on more and more dates. Until finally...

" Will you marry me?"

"Yes!" She exclaimed, fakely.

The scenario ended.

" So without me Leela would be married to a jerk? Pretty romantic, huh?" he hinted at Leela.

She just sighed.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys! I'm starting to like writing this, but writer's block sucks :( Fry's turn! BTW I'm taking suggestions on this story, so review! :)

" Well Fry, you're up."

" Yes! What if... What if... Um... Okay! I got it. What if me and Leela lived together?"

" Really Fry? That's such a waste. Chances are we'll move in together at some point, anyway." Leela said exasperatedly.

" I'm curious." He shrugged.

The machine started up.

" Well bye Bender." Fry said, loading his last box into the moving van.

" Bye, pal. It's not gonna be the same without you. It's not gonna be as messy. Thank god." He mumbled.

As Bender drove off, Leela came out.

" Bender's all done moving out?"

" Yep. Just you and me, baby." He added, wiggling his eyebrows.

" You're lucky you're cute." she responded, kissing him on the cheek.

" Not as cute as you."

" Fry, please." She blushed.

" It's only the truth."

" We have to be to work now." She said, ending their flirt fest.

" Aw, do we have to?"

" I'll make cookies on the way home if you're good." Leela teased.

Fry could pulled the lever to stop the machine.

" That was boring." Fry commented.

" Told you." Leela mumbled.


	4. Chapter 4

So Comedy Central cancelled Futurama. I'm insanely sad :(. But, at least we have 13 new episodes this summer! Pop open a can of Slurm and keep reading, meat bags!

" Bender it's now your turn." Farnsworth said.

" Whoo Hew! No more listening to you boring flesh piles asking worthless questions. So here's mine: What if me, Bender, were to quit Planet Express and become a rich CEO?"

" Let's find out."

The scenario started.

" In other news, the richest robot alive, Bender Bending Rodriguez has officially retired. He is currently living alone in a mansion in Manhattan."

Bender was drinking some oil, while watching. He stopped because he realized how lonely he was after leaving the company.

He decided to go for a long walk in the park, but ultimately sat down in the park to enjoy the beautiful sights.

A ladybot with long brown hair wearing a pair of jeans and a purple sweater sat down next to him.

Bender zoomed in on her, finding her quite attractive.

" Heh. Funny how two robots can sit by each other without a saying a word. Just goes to show how crappy society is starting to become." she said in a soft voice.

" I'm Bender. And I completely agree with whatever you just said." he said flirtily.

" I'm Marie. Oh! Bender, the CEO right?"

" You know it."

" Well I have to go to work at the library. We should go out sometime?"

" Sure. How about eight?"

" That works."

" See you then. Pick me up at my work."

" Okay."

" I like being a CEO." Bender thought as he watched her walk away.

TO BE CONTINUED!

What do you guys think about Marie? Is she right for CEO Bender? Find out next chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

" So, Bender are you democratic or republican?" Marie asked whilst on her date with Bender.

" I don't give a crap about either party." He said truthfully.

" Listen Bender I think you should choose, and become a part of the political process." She replied, annoyed.

" I'm sorry, but I'm not into politics that much."

" Eh, whatever. Things are what they are."

" So, what do you think of me?" She added in.

" Eh, you're pretty hot."

" I don't think this is gonna work." She said, angrily getting up.

" No, wait. I'm sorry. I haven't dated in a long time."

" Fine. One more chance." She reluctantly sat down.

More tomorrow. I'm dealing with a lot if crap right now.


	6. Chapter 6

Bender was getting ready for another date with Marie, their 8th. He was also going to propose to her.

He met her at the restaurant.

" Marie, I've been thinking about this for a long time and well, will you-"

The scenario ended.

" Bender's not meant for just one woman- Bender is like a cat lady- cant have just one cat."

" So, anyone else?"

It was silent.

" I guess that's all then."


End file.
